


Brothers

by hollowedyves



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Banter, Brother AU, Crossover, Implied Hawkeye/Natasha, Implied James/Q, all of the snarky comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowedyves/pseuds/hollowedyves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep your friends close and your family at least an arm's length away, preferably while you are weaponized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw a photoset on tumblr and I was done for. I physically couldn't stop myself.  
> http://skyfallat221b.tumblr.com/post/86680526602

It was very unlike Clint to take the train. He had always preferred flying. James had no idea if it had to do with some strange childhood fascination with planes or the fact that it matched up so well with Clint’s chosen alias. James felt something along the lines of “Bird Brain” was possibly more accurate. 

Whatever the case, to his complete and utter surprise, James looked up and saw his younger brother, Clint Barton, staring at him over the top of a laptop. 

“Hello,” James said, a little startled. “It’s been a while.”

“Too long,” Clint said, smirking a little. 

“Didn’t think you liked trains.” 

“Didn’t think you liked traveling alone. No blonde to hang onto your arm?” 

“Brunette, I believe, actually. She’s late. Supposed to be going over the finances for my trip.” 

“And where will you be 'vacationing'?” Clint joked. 

“I’m not exactly at liberty to say,” James replied, smirking at Clint and taking a sip of his scotch. 

After neither of them said anything, James shifted and said, “So, what’s this with you and Romanoff?” 

Clint frowned. “‘This?’ There is no ‘this.’ Absolutely none. Do you understand?” 

James chuckled. “Oh, come on. I see the way you look at her, and when I can’t see, I hear things. Word travels fast. You can tell me, I won’t tell a soul. Scout’s honor.” 

Clint drummed his fingers on the table but didn’t say anything. To rile him up, James kicked him lightly under the table and said, “You look at her like a lovesick puppy. You’re a hopeless romantic, always have been.”

“You look at _your Quartermaster_ like a lovesick puppy,” Clint immediately shot back and James hoped his face hadn’t betrayed anything. 

Clint laughed and slapped the table. “Oh, so it’s true! Cradle robbing is more to your taste? What’s he like? I hear he’s half your age and wears cardigans. Perhaps you’re babysitting instead.” 

James’s eyes narrowed. “Watch your tongue.” 

“Then don’t bring up Nat.” 

“Nat?” James asked, his eyebrows rising and his smirk returning. “What other signature moves can the famed assassin do with your head between her thighs?” 

Clint leaned across the table and dropped his voice. “I will stab you in the leg with an arrow. I’m not above it. I will do it, and I’ll get blood all over that nice suit.” 

James outright laughed. “Do it. I have four others waiting.” 

A few minutes passed and the tension seemed to die out. Clint had started to tap into the computer and James was looking out the window. 

Suddenly, James said, “You know, for a man who is supposed to be a spy and is allegedly a good liar, you are terrible at your job.” 

Clint just chuckled. “Whatever, old man. One day you’ll have jumped one too many fences and your hip will give out. I’ll have the last laugh in the end.” 

James’s eyes flicked to a woman with thick brown hair strutting up the aisle. She stopped at the seat that Clint was currently sitting in. 

“Mr. Bond?” she asked, looking at James.

James smiled charmingly. “Hello, Henrietta. I apologize that your seat is taken, but my companion is actually on a very tight schedule and is about to leave.” 

“Of course,” Clint said graciously, immediately gathering his things and getting up to make room for the woman. “Excuse me. Good to see you, James. Call me if you need anyone to wipe your boyfriend’s nose or watch him when his mommy is away on business.” 

James bristled but kept it under control. “Of course. Oh, and Clint? Fuck yourself. But I’m sure Natasha will have that all taken care of. Be careful, though, I hear widow's usually eat their mates afterwards.” 

 

 

 


End file.
